Pour de vrai, de vrai
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRAD - Le truc, c'était que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ils se disaient toujours bonjour avec une bise sur la joue et avaient toujours une photo de l'autre en fond d'écran. La seule vraie différence entre BFF-Stiles-Et-Scott et Histoire-D'Amour-Épique-Stiles-Et-Scott était le sexe. Ce qui devait être la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis.


Je suis tellement à la bourre pour le NaNoWriMo, c'est une honte. Mais bref. Nouvelle traduction, toute petite, toute mignonne et à se faire pipi dessus de rire. Merci à **StilesInTheGlade** pour m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire, vous pouvez la retrouver sur AO3 /works/3116078

Je prend une petite seconde pour vous parler d'AO3. Ce site fait parti des actions de l'OTW, Organization of Transformative Works. AO3 est un site de partage d'oeuvres de fans (fanfictions, fanarts, podfics) bien que les fanfictions soient largement majoritaires. Le fandom français n'est pas très important, mais ce site présente d'énormes avantages, son système de tags en premier lieu. Vous pouvez filtrer de façon extrêmement précise ce que vous voulez lire, de la langue, au couple, en passant par les genres, les événements de l'histoire et même le happy ending. Alors si vous maîtrisez un peu l'anglais, allez-y. On peut même illustrer ses histoires et aligner le texte en justifié. Sérieusement, allez-y.

Bonne lecture !

Titre original : For Realsies

Nombre de mots en VO : 853

* _"You guys have always been the Scott And Stiles Power Hour."_ en VO. Je n'ai foutrement aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire donc j'ai improvisé.

* * *

Le truc, c'était que rien n'avait vraiment _changé_. Pas en public en tout cas. Mais Stiles et Scott avaient toujours été proches. Ils avaient toujours partagé un lit pendant les soirées pyjamas, se tenaient toujours l'un contre l'autre en regardant les films et volaient toujours de la nourriture dans l'assiette de l'autre.

Ils se disaient toujours bonjour avec une bise sur la joue et avaient toujours une photo de l'autre en fond d'écran. Ils sentaient toujours le parfum de l'autre.

La seule vraie différence entre BFF-Stiles-Et-Scott et Histoire-D'Amour-Épique-Stiles-Et-Scott était le sexe. Le super, fantastique sexe.

Ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle _personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient plus que des amis._

— Tu as besoin de tirer un coup, déclara Lydia bruyamment, en plein milieu du repas mensuel de la meute à la cafétéria miteuse qui servait les burgers géniaux, à quatre kilomètres de la ville.

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de frites. Scott se pencha pour lui frapper le dos avec force jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer à nouveau.

— J'ai besoin _de quoi_ ?

— Tirer un coup, répéta Lydia. Stiles détesta le fait que même _Derek_ lui envoyait un regard qui montrait qu'il approuvait.

Parce que non, Derek n'avait rien à dire sur la vie amoureuse de qui que ce soit après être sorti avec deux personnes dingues qui s'étaient servis de lui et avaient tué des gens, puis avec une mercenaire toujours dingue, tuait quand même des gens, mais ne l'utilisait pas des masses (Stiles aimait vraiment Braeden en fait, ils s'envoyaient des photos de chats lui et elle).

— Um... Stiles regarda Scott du coin de l'oeil, halluciné. Okay.

— On t'a inscrit à un site de rencontre, lâcha Malia de là où elle était roulée en boule contre Kira, de l'autre côté de Derek.

Lydia lui envoya un regard blasé, bien que tendre, depuis son côté de la table.

— Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour le lui dire gentiment ?

Malia haussa les épaules, peu concernée, avant de prendre une gorgée de milk-shake.

— Vous avez... fait quoi ? Bredouilla Stiles, son regard allant de Malia à Lydia puis de Kira à Derek. Aucun d'eux ne riaient, même pas bébé Liam dans le coin où il était fourré.

Lydia afficha le site sur son téléphone. Une photo de lui-même lui souriait à pleines dents. Bon dieu, elle avait même utilisé son prénom. « Pomysłowość "Stiles" Stilinski, 19 ans... » Et ça continuait sur une liste de ses intérêts et de ses passes-temps, ne mentionnant pas « courant avec les loups » et « fait de la magie », ce qui était probablement une bonne idée.

Quatre personnes avaient déjà répondu à son profil.

Stiles était perdu.

Scott essaya d'intervenir.

— Les gars-

— Il n'est sorti avec personne depuis que Malia et lui se sont séparés, pointa Kira, caressant les cheveux de sa copine d'une main.

— Um... Stiles regarda Scott. Scott regarda Stiles.

— Les gars... Scott et moi sortons ensemble depuis un an et demi.

Et ils pensaient l'avoir parfaitement fait comprendre.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

— Si tu es contre l'idée du site, on va l'enlever, tu n'as pas besoin d'inventer des histoires, dit finalement Lydia.

Stiles laissa tomber son front sur la table.

— Non. Scott secoua la tête. On sort vraiment ensemble.

— Mais du genre, on-a-couché-ensemble-dans-le-lit-de-Scott-ce-matin, sortir ensemble, marmonna Stiles contre la table en formica avant de relever la tête. Écoutez mon cœur. Je ne mens pas. Scott et moi sommes ensembles depuis un an et demi. On a fait déplacer la réunion de la meute parce que c'était notre anniversaire ! On vous a dit qu'on le déplaçait parce que c'était notre anniversaire !

— On pensait que c'était un... un anniversaire _d'amitié_ , dit Kira en gigotant les mains.

— Qui célèbre les anniversaires d'amitié, hein ? On a sauvé le monde, vous êtes supposés être intelligents !

Stiles n'en revenait pas.

— Mais vous faites toujours des trucs stupides comme ça ! insista Lydia.

— Je l'appelle _bébé_ , couina Stiles.

— Je l'ai embrassé en arrivant ! dit Scott en montrant leurs mains jointes (l'avantage que Stiles soit gaucher était qu'ils pouvaient manger en se tenant la main). On se tient la main _tout le temps._

— On pensait que c'était juste un... truc que vous faisiez.

Malia avait fini son milk-shake et mâchouillait le bout de sa paille.

— Vous avez toujours été scotché l'un à l'autre comme du double-face.*

Elle empruntait des phrases à Stiles et Kira et ça n'arrêtait jamais d'attendrir Stiles.

Même lorsqu'elle rendait sa vie difficile.

Un petit bruit brisé s'échappa de la gorge de Stiles.

—Eh bien on a jamais fait ça de façon amicale avant.

Il se mit à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la nuque de Scott et l'attira dans un baiser plein de dents et de langue, plus proche du porno que de l'embrassade généralement acceptée dans les lieux publics.

Il n'y avait pas moyen que quiconque puisse appeler ça un « bisou amical ».

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour respirer, le reste de la meute était partie, il y avait de l'argent sur la table pour l'addition et une serviette en papier sur la carte des menus qui disait « Prenez une chambre » de l'écriture ronde de Derek.

Stiles en ricana pendant des semaines.

(Mais sérieusement, comment avaient-ils pu ne pas remarquer ?


End file.
